What would happend ifpart 2
by Air87
Summary: ...


_**A/N: This is chapter 2 of What would happen if...Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF...**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Rise of the New Emperor**_

Anakan ran at the emperor with his lightsabber in his hand. He started to swing spastically at the emperor. The emperor kept on blocking all of the blows Anikan tried to put on him.

" Heh...Good Anakan..."

Anikan continued to attack the emperor.

" Okay Anikan...You can stop now..."

Anakan continued to attack.

"Anakan!"

The emperor pushed Anakan away and hurled his lightsabber at him. Anakan pushed the lightsabber back at him, but the emperor is pushing on it too, so therfore there is a lightsabber in between them. Who ever is stronger with the force will succed. Who will it be?

Bzzzjj!

The emperor fell on the ground into two pieces.

" Hmph...You shouldn't have tried to confront me in the first place."

Anakan started to walk out of the Jedi council when someone grabbed his foot. Anakan pulled out his lightsabber and almost struck Obi-wan.

" Calm down, my boy...You did great..."

" Thanks master, but why didn't you help me?"

" Uhh..."

Anakan peaked farther into the room and saw a hooker in the room.

" I see...Alright...Uhh...Look at the time...I got to go throw up in the bathroom over there."

"Anakan! It's not what it looks like I swear! (Sigh) Sometimes I just want to beat that..."

Bzzzjj

Meanwhile...

(hurl) (hurl) " Man...I hate him...mentally scaring me like that..."

Like finished up and walked out of the bathroom.

" Master!" Shouted Anakan.

No Reply.

"Master!"

Anakan walked in the room that Obi-wan was and saw General Greivous and Obi-wan fighting it to the death..

"Master!"

Anakan pulled out his lightsabber and leaped in the air and cutted off General Greivous's left arm.

"You'll pay for this boy!" Shouted Grevious.

Grevious stopped attacking Obi-wan and turned to Anakan.

"Well...I see you have this one under control, bye"

Obi-wan left.

"Hey, wait!"

Anakan followed him.

"Get back here fools!"

Scince General Greivous's slow ass can't catch anyone worth crap, he sat down. He noticed that the Emperor was chopped into two seperate pieces. Greivous walked over to him and threw a red capsule on him. When the capsule landed on the Emperor's corpse, the two pieces of the Emperor started glowing orange. The two pieces joined back together and the Emperor awoke.

"Riiissse." Said General Greivous in the Emperor's tone of voice.

"Greivous? What...Are you...Doing here...?"

"You know...Just hangin..."

"Well I order you to find Anakan and terminate him once and for all!"

" Uh uh, I saved you, you worship me. For now on, your my bitch, and you have to do what I say, or else..."

" You think you can take me?"

" Don't test me boy."

" (sigh) suit yourself..."

" Alright, your name is now Lord Shaul, Darth Shaul."

" Okay...? Why do you get to choose a name for me?"

" Because Emperor is a gay name."

" Right..."

" Now, Lord Shaul, go and destroy the young child, Luke Skywalker, Anikan's son, who was just born. You can get extra browni points if you kill his sister, Lea."

" Where might I find the where abouts of young Luke, master?"

" On the small planet of Tatooine" (I think that's the right planet, if not, tell me in the reviews)

" Luke will be terminated within the next fourty-eight hours."

" Good Shaul, Good."

" What will you do master?"

" I have some buisness to take care of with Obi-One."

" Master...Might I make a suggestion?"

" Of course...What is it?"

" Well...Anikan and Obi-wan fight in pairs, so why don't you...Uhh...How should I put this...ressurect an old friend?"

"Hmm...I like where this is going...Go on Shaul."

" Well...After your ressurect, "him", Have him take out Obi-wan Secretly.

" How about Anikan...Obi wan defeated, "him", once before."

" Hmmm...That is true...Oh well, however it works your way."

" Alright...I like that plan, i'm going right on it right now."

" And I will be on my way to terminate Luke."

The emperor vanished.

" Hmph...Brainless moron...I can't ressurect someone who has been dead for that long...however...I could give it a try. I think I will. Don't worry, I'm coming...Darth Maul."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
